


someday

by vvishop



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Shorts, mature relationship, weekend
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>현대 드왈린과 소린의 부부스러운 일상</p>
            </blockquote>





	someday

드왈린은 일찍 퇴근했다. 오늘은 소린이 집에 오는 날이었다. 핸드폰 문자에는 짤막하게 [간다] 밖에 없었지만 드왈린은 알아들었다. 소린은 요리를 잘 했다. 조카 둘을 키웠으니 어쩔 수 없었던 일이겠지만 사람들이 소린에게서 상상하는 수준의 요리보다 더 괜찮은 요리를 했다. 

드왈린에게 있어 소린이 오는 날은 오감을 충족되는 날이었다. 신발을 벗을 때 보이는 소린의 뒷모습과 소린의 냄새와 기척과 총체적인 따뜻함 같은 것들. 소린은 문이 닫히는 소리를 듣고 뒤를 돌아보았다. 드왈린은 툭 가방을 신발장 옆에 떨궜다. 고개를 옆으로 꺾으며 긴 머플러를 풀었다. 소린은 브로콜리로 보이는 것을 토마토 소스에 쏟아 넣고 있었다. 드왈린은 소린을 돌려세웠다. 별로 의아한 표정도 없이 소린이 돌아섰다. 드왈린이 소린의 셔츠 단추를 톡톡톡 풀었다. 파란 셔츠는 부드러운 냄새가 났다. 소린의 목에 코를 묻었다. 소린은 조금 목을 기울여 주었다. 한 손으로 싱크를 짚은 소린은 버클을 풀고 있는 드왈린의 머리를 쓸어보았다. 드왈린은 흘끗 소린을 올려다봤다가 무릎을 꿇고 소린의 것을 입에 담았다. 소린은 긴 숨을 쉬었다. 익숙한 천장의 조명을 보았다. 아래에서 젖은 소리가 났다. 드왈린이 좋아하는 곳을 핥자 한숨처럼 신음이 흘렀다. 

잠시 입을 떼고 배에 젖은 입술을 대었는데 소린이 드왈린을 끌어올렸다. 보글보글 끓던 소스는 꺼진 채였다. 바지가 끌어당겨지더니 속옷 안으로 손이 쑤욱 들어왔다. 드왈린은 반사적으로 소린의 팔목을 잡았다. 소린의 손이 드왈린의 것을 꽉 쥐었다. 반쯤 서있던 페니스가 소린의 손에서 순식간에 발기했다. 단단하게 잡히는 페니스를 쥐고 소린이 눈으로만 웃었다. 드왈린은 이마를 소린의 이마에 대고 있었다. 셔츠 안의 허리가 드왈린의 손에 쥐였다. 살이 스치는 소리가 곧장 끈적하게 변했다. 소린의 어깨에 이마를 기댄 드왈린의 숨이 거칠어졌다. 드왈린이 셔츠 위로 이를 세웠다. 한참을 고요한 가운데 규칙적인 소리만 들렸다. 처음에는 소린의 허리를 잡고 있던 드왈린은 제대로 서느라 소린을 팔 안에 가두듯 싱크를 짚게 되었다. 활을 당기는 것처럼 팽팽하게 팔이 긴장했다. 손 안의 페니스가 맥동하며 정액을 토해냈다. 드왈린이 코로 후으후으 숨을 뱉었다. 소린은 손을 떼어냈다. 

손 안이 온통 미적지근하고 끈적했다. 소린은 팔목을 타고 흐르는 정액을 보다가 혀로 손바닥을 핥아보았다. 드왈린은 여전히 소린을 팔 안에 가둔 채로 한쪽 눈썹만 올렸다. 소린이 말했다.

"그냥."

그리고 드왈린이 입고 있던 니트를 들더니 척 드왈린의 배에 정액을 발랐다. 드왈린의 눈썹이 다시 올라갔다. 드왈린이 휙 입고 있던 니트를 벗었다. 소린은 그대로 끌어당겨졌다. 입술이 닿았다. 혀를 빨면서 드왈린은 소린의 셔츠를 벗겼다. 소린의 등줄기가 뜨끈했다. 침실까지 가는 길은 별로 멀지 않았다.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.아주 어른스러운 관계일거 같아서 좋은 드왈린/소린  
> 2.제 판타지입니다.


End file.
